This invention relates to resilient support assemblies arranged to suppress vibration which may be used, for example, in motor vehicles.
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 80 02 600 discloses a resilient support assembly which includes a ring of resilient material in the shape of a cone segment clamped between facing conical surfaces of two metal parts. Embedded in the resilient ring are two steel rings in the form of cone segments having the same cone angle as the resilient ring, making the surfaces of the steel rings and of the resilient ring parallel to each other so as to suppress vibration by cancellation of sound waves at a particular frequency. However, suppressing vibration of a given frequency band in such support assemblies, as is necessary, for example, in the case of drive unit supports in motor vehicles, creates problems.